


Till the end

by Shittymilk



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Eventual Smut, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Gangs, Gore, Horror, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Survival, Traveling, Zombie Apocalypse, characters dying, idek, im sorry, protect yuuri, strong victor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shittymilk/pseuds/Shittymilk
Summary: Yuuri on ice!!Zombie AU. Victor goes to japan to coach Yuuri. After all the things they both went through, they slowly fell for each other. Later an unknown virus broke out in Hasetsu and that's when the chaos started. After losing so many loved ones in one eye blink, Yuuri and Victor somehow managed to survive the first stage. Now they must fight their way out of the bloody chaos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! This is my first time writing a fic! Please feel free to point out any mistakes I've made in any characters or anything else. I'm trying to improve my writing so i hope you don't mind all the mistakes and my sloppy writing.  
> I hope you'll enjoy!

It has been over 6 months since Victor came to Japan to coach Yuuri. Time passed by way too fast for Yuuri’s liking. After all the good times they've spend together, he didn’t want to think about the future where Victor would go back to Russia for good. He just couldn’t see a future without him.

He still couldn’t believe that he fell that hard for the Russian. He was his idol first, but once he met his lifelong crush in real life, it slowly developed into love. Yes, Yuuri Katsuki loves victor Nikiforov. Even though Yuuri’s self-esteem has been cranked up a notch thanks to Victor himself, he still doesn’t have the guts to tell Victor. He didn't like the idea of making a fool out of himself by getting rejected by his lifelong crush one bit. He was especially afraid that Victor would be disgusted. That all his comforting touches, hugs and reassuring words were all just a joke.

Yuuri shook his thoughts aside as he waited patiently for his mom to finish a two person bento lunch. There's no time to be upset about something that might never happen. After all, Victor called him 2 hours ago, asking if he wants to go on a walk for some less intensive leg training.

“Make sure you wear a thick jacket Yuuri! It’s very cold outside.” His mom said as she walked in the main room with the bento boxes in her hand. Always making sure her dear son wouldn’t catch a cold for the next upcoming competitions. “Yes I will mom.” He answered while standing up to pack his stuff. Really, it doesn't matter what age you are, it’s still embarrassing to be told such things by your mom. Especially if you’re a 23 year old adult.

Checking if he packed everything, he grabbed his coat. “Ready to go my little Yuuri?” Victor asked as he walked in the room with his usual heartwarming smile plastered on his face. Yuuri couldn’t help but blush a little. It doesn't matter how many times Victor has called him 'his' with his casual face, he still couldn't get used to it. Does Victor really want to cross that line? Or is he just messing around?

After he put his jacket and shoes, on he nodded “Yeah now I’m ready." He answered.

Catching Yuuri off guard, Victor grabbed Yuuri's arm and hooked them together like they are a couple. “Okay Let’s go. Makkachin!”

As soon his name was called the dog came running in the room. Tail waggling wildly from excitement. Ready to go on a walk with his two favorite masters as he barked and impatiently hopped around the two’s legs.

 “Well then we’ll be going mom.” He said. Face red like a tomato. As much as he wants to let go of Victor out of embarrassment, he honestly wants to hold on forever. For now, he tries to enjoy the others warmth as much as possible.

 His mom smiled “Have a safe walk and make sure to be back by dinner time. We’re going to eat hotpot tonight!” she said with a wink to Victor. Knowing it's one of his favorites. Victor couldn’t help but cheer at those words and be thankful at her kindness. The Katsuki resident has been too kind to him ever since he arrived. Grinning he said “Yes! Thank you Hiroko.”

The thought of walking alone with Victor is making Yuuri's heart go crazy. A walk with victor. Alone. Just the two of them. Well okay maybe the three of them, including Makkachin. But he couldn't help but fangirl over it internally like he did in the past when he saw younger Victor ice skate. But this time is wasn't looking up to the other male. This time it's love.

When Yuuri and Victor walked out of the door, the cold autumn wind slapped their faces. Shuddering Yuuri pulled his scarf up to cover his mouth and a part of his nose. “So where are we going Victor?” Yuuri asked. “Well I found this great spot with an amazing view a few days ago when I was walking Makkachin. You’ll see when we’re there.” He replied with a wink. “So romantic.” Yuuri mumbled in his scarf, causing his glasses to fog up. Letting go of their linked arms, Victor chuckled as he lead the way to the secret place.

They’ve been walking in a comforting silence for around 20 minutes now. Yuuri already missing the warmth when they were hooking their arms together.

Makkachin walking off and barking at something much more interesting now and then. The cold not affecting him at all with his thick, soft and curly fur. Autumn was about to end and winter was getting closer every day. If it’s already this cold now, how cold will it be in December?

At some point Victor stopped walking. Wondering why, Yuuri turned to look on his left. They were standing still on a road that was going up hills. It was right at the edge of the town as he took in the  view of entire town. It was incredible.

The sun was slowly going down while giving the sky a beautiful shade of yellow and orange. One side surrounded by mountains and nature. He rarely passes this neighborhood. He has no idea his town owned such beautiful sight.

“Do you like the view?” Victor wondered curiously. Yuuri has been living in this town for 23 years now but never has he been on this road and never has he seen his own town in such beautiful state. He couldn’t help but smile while feeling something tugging on his fragile heart.

“I don’t like it. I love it…” he admitted. Sighing as he closes his eyes. “It- it kinda makes me realize that I’ve been so busy focusing on ice skating that I never really got the chance to see the beautiful things that are in front of my own eyes.” Yuuri said honest. He was certain that if he wasn’t so caught up in the moment his face would’ve been red as a tomato after saying such cheesy line.

Victor couldn’t focus on the scenery as he focused more on Yuuri’s reaction. These were one the very rare moments that Yuuri pulled a face like that. The face of someone discovering something new. Something very beautiful.  A small blush on his face from the cold air. Eyes sparkling. Gosh did he wanted kiss that face and see what other faces Yuuri can pull.

“Aaah I’m so glad you like it Yuuri!” Victor said happily as he launched himself to Yuuri for a tight hug. Wrapping his larger arms around Yuuri’s smaller waist. Quickly distracting himself before his mind made him imagine something that’d cause a certain tent to stand up. “T-thank you for bringing me out here.” He mumbled into Victor’s warm chest. Glad that the other couldn’t see his red face. Victor's smell replacing the cold autumn air. It was too comforting to let go. Makkachin jumping on Victor’s legs. Wanting to join this special moment.

When they slowly pulled apart it’s like the entire mood changed. Yuuri couldn’t help but let himself get captured into Victor’s beautiful blue eyes on pale milky skin. It’s like a never ending ocean of beauty. Victor’s mind could only scream that Yuuri looked cute. Placing his hand on Yuuri's cheek. He slowly leaned closer.

Yuuri started to panic as victor’s face came closer and closer. Feeling his hot breath against his own sensitive skin. Was this really happening? It's like some kind of romantic scene out of a shoujo manga. Are they about to cross a line here?

“V-Victor I lo-“ He blurted out of nowhere. But soon as it started, his sentence broke when the ground suddenly shook. Makkachin barking at the town when it was shaking.

“Yuuri watch out!” Victor’s own instinct was to protect Yuuri as he pulled him close again. Shielding him away from nothing since the ground was the only thing moving. “Victor! W-what’s going on? An earthquake?” “Nhg I don’t know Yuuri.” Victor said while trying his best not to fall on top of The other. Good thing he never skipped leg day.

When the shaking stopped they both regained their balance and looked back to the town. Horrified of what was coming next.

Chaos was already starting to spread in less than a minute as the alarms in the parked cars started beeping all around them. Ambulances and police sirens already echoing in the distance.

In a panic state Yuuri tried to get his composure back. Breathing in and out rapidly. He has no idea what to do. Victor too standing up straight and staring at the town with wide eyes. Never expecting an earthquake to occur anytime like ever. Especially on a time like this. Well it doesn’t matter anymore. They have to get to safety first.

Victor quickly put the leash back on Makkachin. Breaking the silence first “Let’s go back and check out what is going on.” Victor said. Trying to pry Yuuri away from this clear view. Perhaps coming here wasn’t such good idea.

But when victor started to walk Yuuri was still standing there. Silently trembling. What is going on? Is his family okay? Are they hurt?

23 years and never had he ever experienced an earthquake. Just when he was about kiss Victor, this horrible moment had the need to show up. He knew it was too good to be real. Now Victor will go back to Russia for sure. Back to safety where the chance of dying will decrease.

“Yuuri!!” Victor snapped him out of his thoughts. He knew what Yuuri is probably  about. “Ah umm y-yes!” flinching at the shout of his name, Yuuri turned to Victor who offered his hand for him to take. No idea how he can still blush at a time like this, he silently took his hand. With a reassuring squeeze “Are you ready?” Afraid that his voice wouldn’t work properly, he nodded.

Before making a move, Victor pulled Yuuri in for a quick hug. “Don’t worry Yuuri. I’m not going anywhere.” He whispered in the other’s ear. Making sure the other male was comfortable in his arms again. With a final squeeze, Victor continued to walk as he gently tugged Yuuri along.

They both walked quickly back in silence. This time is wasn’t comforting at all. This time they just had no words to share except for the same feeling in their gut. That something weird is going on.

It took them around 15 minutes to walk past all the green and rice fields. Now that they were back in the residential area they had a clear view of what is going on. There was a rather big group of people standing around something. But that still didn’t explain a thing of the earthquake from before. Something is wrong. Something horrible. They both could sense it.

This time it was Yuuri curiously tugged Victor towards the crowd instead of going home. He needed an explanation. The news said nothing about a possible upcoming earthquake. Just like the weather it's kind of predictable right?

When he got closer and closer the smell hit his nostrils. He scrunched his nose when he breathed in the coppery air. Blood. He knew he won’t like what kind of scene is coming next.

The crowd was whispering. Some talking to each other, some were just standing there and watching, some recording it.

On the ground was a girl. Around 10 years probably. Her eyes were wide open. The blood that was splattered all around her, started to soak in the concentrate. She missed an arm and her two legs. School bag on the ground. Contents scattered around. What he saw next was something unrealistic and it made him nauseous. Victor stood in silence as he covered his mouth and nose. Squeezing Yuuri’s hand. Makkachin barked but got silenced quickly by Victor.

On top of the girl was a man that looked obviously dead. His face was half torn off and one eye was hanging for its dear life on one vain. Missing a part of his skull as his brains poked out. His clothes all covered in blood. Still munching merciless on one of the girl’s limbs.

“They’re shooting a movie again.” “Whoa it looks so realistic doesn’t it?” “But where is the camera man?” “Yeah where is the crew?” Yuuri heard the people around him whisper. But Victor could tell this is real by the smell. He visited an action movie set before. They also used fake blood but it smelled nowhere near to copper. His instincts are telling him to run but he wants to confirm it. He wants to be sure if this isn't some kind of sick prank.

As if the weird bloody man read his mind, he slowly stood up. Dropping the half eaten limb on the ground. Suddenly he slowly walked with a limp towards someone of the crowd that was the closest to him. The man with the camera was still filming the entire scene. Getting nervous as the thing inched closer and closer. Not really knowing whether it was real or not, he only took one step back. “H-hey what do you want?! Back the fuck off!!” The innocent screeched. But as soon those words came out of his mouth, the bloody man threw himself on the other as he took a huge bite out of the others neck. Biting through his vain with its numb human teeth. Blood splattering everywhere. The crowd gasping in fear.

“ARRGGHHH!!!!” He screamed in agony. Luckily another man shot in action as pulled them apart and pushed the weirdo away. “H-help me-” The innocent pleaded as he desperately tried to stop the bleeding. “ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND??” The saver asked the bloody man when he rushed to the other ones aid. The entire crowd was still observing. Some calling an ambulance and police. Some calling their friends or family to tell them what happened. Some of the smarter ones, were fleeing the scene.

The man with the horrible wound stopped moving and fell on the ground. Just as everyone thought he died, the corpse shot up. Eyes snapping wide open and bloodshot red. Immediately he leaned up and took a huge bite out of the man that had saved him less than a minute ago. The whole crowd connected the dots as they started to flee the scene. Some people screaming in panic. Which was not a good idea as the dead corpses started to chase them instead of the silent ones.

Yuuri still stared at the half eaten corpse of the little girl. This couldn’t be happening. This is like a scene straight out a horror zombie movie, and Yuuri couldn’t handle horror at all.

But no matter how scared he was really is, he has to go back to his family right?

Using all his will power he managed to say “Come on, we got to go. I’m sure mom and the rest is okay.” Though it sounded more like whimper. He didn’t wait for a response and pulled Victor with him. He could feel that Yuuri was trembling.

Not lying. Victor himself is also afraid. Heart drumming loud in his chest of all the adrenaline. He never batted a second thought that zombies could be real. But after what had happened in front of his very own eyes a few seconds ago, he started to believe that anything can be real now.

Both Yuuri and Victor hoped to death that his family was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to share any suggestions for the next chapters.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
